Regresa A Mí
by bardockswife
Summary: El corazón de Milk se está llenando de dudas conforme pasan los días en su reciente matrimonio con el guerrero Goku, hasta que ya no puede soportarlo más y decide tomar distancia para buscar una solución al problema. Pero lo que comienza con una idea de solucionar las cosas termina en una situación crítica para la muchacha, obligando a Goku a dar todo de sí mismo para recuperarla.
1. El comienzo del final

Sólo han pasado un par de meses desde que comenzamos nuestra vida juntos y yo ya he comenzado a dudar. Me siento dichosa estando a su lado, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Es un hombre maravilloso, lleno de una alegría contagiosa que sin siquiera pretenderlo te hace querer ser mejor persona día con día. Es solo que la mayor parte del tiempo siento que él únicamente me ve como su compañera y no como lo que de verdad soy: su esposa. Siempre está contento, regalándome sus sonrisas, cuidando de mí pero todo esos pequeños gestos han dejado de ser suficientes.

El día en el que todo cambió comenzó como cualquier otro, con una rutina a excepción de una cosa; no besé su mejilla cuando me levanté de la cama. Quizá suene como un gesto insignificante, pero para mí era parte importante de mi día a día, sin embargo, en esa ocasión no tuve ganas ni de acercarme a su cuerpo. Me vestí, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y bajé a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cuando escuché su cálida voz.

—Milk —me llamó. Di media vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con el hombre más atractivo del planeta; vestía solamente con ropa interior y permanecía de pie mirándome con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, Goku —le saludé, sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó—. Llevo aquí un rato mirándote y ni si quiera lo notaste.

—¿En serio? —fingí sorpresa—. No es nada, sólo estaba un poco distraída.

—Pues entonces has estado muy distraída últimamente. Van varias veces que te encuentro así.

Pasó su brazo detrás de su cabeza y rascó su nuca, con una expresión un tanto graciosa en el rostro. No le quedaba nada bien fruncir el entrecejo, a él le iban mejor las sonrisas. La verdad era que me moría de ganas de contarle lo que me estaba pasando, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Goku no es una persona con la que se pueda hablar seriamente. A veces es tan ingenuo que siento que hablo con un niño pequeño.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerlo y poder cambiar el tema—. El desayuno está casi listo.

—¡Sí! Ahora que lo dices, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que me volvía loca pero que al mismo tiempo había dejado de ser suficiente para apaciguar mis dudas. En esos momentos no podía evitar pensar que él solo permanecía a mi lado por la comida y no por sentir algo por mí.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, dándome la espalda, y esperó con paciencia a que todo estuviera listo. «Me pregunto si le gustaré como mujer, si me querrá aunque sea un poquito» pensé mientras iba colocando todos los platillos que había preparado esa mañana. Goku de inmediato comenzó a devorarlo todo, sin ni siquiera mirarme o esperar a que yo también hubiera tomado asiento, para desayunar juntos como la familia, que se suponía, éramos en ese momento.

Las cosas no pueden seguir así. No seré capaz de vivir con esas dudas el resto de mi vida. «Si al menos supieras y entendieras lo mucho que te amo» pensé, pero tal vez debí decirlo.


	2. Caminos separados

La noche hizo acto de presencia y junto a ella también el silencio entre los dos. Siempre era lo mismo: prepararnos para terminar el día sin cruzar palabra alguna, como si fuésemos desconocidos. Goku solo se dirigía a mí con auténtico interés cuando tenía hambre.

Cuando ambos estábamos ya en la cama a punto de dormir, me armé de valor para enfrentarlo. Él estaba dándome la espalda y de alguna forma, no mirarlo a la cara me dio más convicción en lo que planeaba hacer. Tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que a él le ganara el cansancio y me viera obligada a soportar un día más en esa situación tan desagradable.

—Goku —le llamé. Incluso sin obtener respuesta de su parte, decidí continuar—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro —fue su única respuesta.

Su voz ya se escuchaba adormilada. Estaba consciente de su cansancio después de un arduo día de entrenamiento y que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir hasta que su cuerpo recobrara las energías pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo descansar y esperar más tiempo. Había comenzado y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—¿Me quieres? —le solté.

A pesar de toda la convicción que sentía en esos momentos, mi voz fue apenas un murmullo. De momento dudé de que me hubiera escuchado porque tardó un par de minutos en responder. Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. El alma me pendía de un hilo.

—Milk —pronunció mi nombre con un tono de voz extraño, como si de repente le doliera algo—. Tú sabes que yo no...

«No». Había sido un no. Miré al techo y respiré profundo, en un intento de contener las lágrimas. Él, por su parte, ni siquiera se había movido. Continuaba dándome la espalda.

—Yo... —su voz me paralizó—. No sé lo que eso significa. No puedo responder a algo que no entiendo.

¿Qué era lo que significaba esa respuesta? ¿Esperanza? «Quizá siente algo pero no lo entiende todavía. No, no te engañes a ti misma. Si sintiera algo te lo diría». Comenzaba a tener una sensación de vacío en el pecho, pero aun así decidí insistir.

—Creo que puedo comprender eso —le informé—. Pero contéstame algo más, por favor. ¿Te gusto? Me refiero a..., ¿te gusto como mujer?, ¿te sientes atraído por mí?

Estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Su respuesta lo decidiría todo.

—¿Te refieres a que si eres bonita? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta sobre la cama para mirarme. Sus preciosos ojos negros brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación—. Claro que eres bonita —sonrió—. Todas las mujeres lo son.

—Pero...

—Por favor, Milk, deja de preguntarme cosas que no entiendo.

Dio la conversación por terminada y volvió a girarse sobre la cama. Yo me quedé inmóvil, solo observando las líneas de su fuerte espalda. Las cosas no podían estar más claras: no me quería en absoluto y lo más probable es que no lo hiciera jamás. Casarnos había sido un error. Una equivocación preciosa pero dolorosa y yo no estaba dispuesta a vivir con esa sensación por el resto de mi vida. Lo mejor sería irme y separar nuestros caminos para siempre.


	3. Ausencia

Los intensos rayos del sol se filtraban con armonía a través de la ventana, dando un espectáculo de luces y motitas de polvo que aterrizaban sobre el rostro del muchacho. No era normal en él dormir hasta tan tarde, pero su despertador de todos los días: el olor a comida, no había hecho acto de presencia esa mañana. Haciendo una mueca por sentir la luz sobre sus ojos, Goku se vio obligado a abrirlos. Bostezó estirando ambos brazos para desperezarse y le sonrió al nuevo día.

—Por la mañana es cuando más hambre tengo —pensó al escuchar las quejas de su estómago por haber pasado la noche entera sin alimentos. Miró a su costado, esperando ver el menudo cuerpo de su esposa descansando junto a él pero su espacio estaba vacío. Su ausencia solo podía significar que la muchacha ya se había levantado a prepararle algo delicioso para desayunar, pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía oler nada?, ¿y por qué no se escuchaban ruidos en la planta baja? De inmediato recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior: la actitud extraña de Milk y todas esas preguntas a las que no supo dar una respuesta. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, buscando la delgada figura de la chica, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—Debe estar afuera lavando ropa o una de esas cosas que siempre hace —dijo para sí mismo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Su rutina matutina consistía en asearse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Aún sin escuchar u oler nada, tenía la esperanza de que Milk le estuviera preparando algo rico en esos momentos. La sorpresa que se llevó al entrar a la cocina y no ver a la chica allí, como todos los días, le regaló una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Era como un vacío, como si su estómago le estuviera gritando que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal. Salió de la casa con la esperanza de encontrarla por ahí tendiendo ropa o cortando flores en los campos cercanos, no le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, lo único que quería era que ella estuviera allí. Sentía que le hacía falta su sonrisa.

— _¡Goku! Qué bueno que has despertado ya. En un momento te prepararé algo exquisito para desayunar._

Ansiaba escuchar esas palabras seguidas por una sonrisa y ese gesto tan extraño que ella llamaba «beso». Pero no fue así. No había rastro de Milk por ningún lado.

—Concéntrate —se ordenó a sí mismo—. Si me concentro lo suficiente podré detectar su ki para poder encontrarla.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar. Nada. No había nada.

—El ki de Milk ha desaparecido.


	4. Promesa

Lo primero que hizo después de percatarse de la ausencia de la chica fue llamar a su nube para ir a buscarla. Estuvo volando a poca altura por los alrededores de la montaña Paozu durante casi dos horas, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. Se quedó sentado sobre el algodón amarillo, pensando en qué podría hacer para encontrarla ya que sin la presencia de su ki la tarea se convertía en algo prácticamente imposible.

—¡Quizá esté con Ox Satán! —se le ocurrió de repente. Puso todas sus esperanzas en ese sitio, porque, ¿a dónde más habría podido ir? Milk no tenía más familia ni amigos. De no encontrarla allí la única respuesta para su ausencia sería que algo le habría sucedido durante la noche, ocasionando su muerte. Goku se obligó a no pensar en esa terrible posibilidad e inmediatamente hizo volar la nube a su máxima velocidad en dirección al castillo de Ox Satán.

Fue bien recibido por los sirvientes de su suegro pero al mismo tiempo se percataba de las miradas extrañas que todos le lanzaron cuando lo vieron llegar solo, lo que hizo que la angustia y su miedo se incrementaran aún más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gran hombre al que había ido a ver se presentara ante él.

—¡Goku! —le sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa tan agradable!

—Vine por Milk —fue la única respuesta del chico.

Ox Satán lo miró extrañado; en primer lugar por su respuesta y en segundo por la seriedad en su rostro. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Goku, cuando éste aún era un niño, nunca lo había visto así. De hecho, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él era su contagiosa alegría.

—¿Milk, dices? Pero si ella no está aquí.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el muchacho. Inmediatamente y sin dar ninguna explicación, salió corriendo del castillo y emprendió vuelvo nuevamente.

Su segunda opción fue ir a Kame House. El día estaba precioso y mientras Goku volaba sobre el océano podía sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, el viento despeinando su cabello y la brisa del mar haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, pero no lo disfrutó. La sensación que estaba experimentando desde que despertó sin Milk a su lado no le gustaba en absoluto. Era algo extraño que le impedía ver las cosas bellas de su alrededor. No se demoró mucho en llegar a la pequeña isla del Maestro Roshi. Se bajó de su nube y al percatarse de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta no dudó en entrar. Allí se encontró con el Maestro, Krilin y Bulma. Los tres se sorprendieron mucho al ver entrar a su amigo pero de inmediato notaron, por la expresión en su rostro, que algo no iba bien.

Unos minutos después, ya que había terminado de contarles lo sucedido, Goku les informó del plan que se le había ocurrido en el camino.

—Estaba pensando en reunir las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Shen Long que me diga en dónde está —les informó a sus amigos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Goku —contestó Bulma muy pensativa. Todos se quedaron en silencio ante su respuesta. Aquello era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido—. Tienes que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Milk esté... bueno... muerta, ya que no has podido percibir su ki y podrías necesitar las esferas para revivirla.

—Bulma tiene razón. Es probable que a Milk le haya pasado algo y haya muerto. No te puedes permitir gastar el deseo de las esferas en encontrar sólo su cuerpo —concluyó el Maestro Roshi.

—Sí, supongo que tienen razón pero, ¿entonces qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cómo podría encontrarla? —respondió Goku en un tono desesperado. Sus amigos nunca lo habían visto de esa manera. La desaparición de Milk le estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó Bulma—. ¡Uranai Baba es la solución! Tienes que ir con ella para que te diga en dónde está Milk.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin darle las gracias a sus amigos, dio media vuelta para salir de allí e ir en busca de su nueva esperanza: Uranai Baba.

—¡Goku!

El chico se paró en seco, poco antes de subir a su nube, al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, Krilin?

—Te deseo mucha suerte —respondió, casi en un susurro—. Yo me encargaré de buscar las esferas del dragón, por si acaso llegas a necesitarlas.

—Muchas gracias, amigo.

Subió a su nube y voló a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo de Uranai Baba.

—Te prometo que te encontraré, Milk.


	5. La paciencia de Uranai Baba

Goku había llegado sin contratiempos al palacio de la vieja hermana del maestro Roshi. Tuvo que esperar en la entrada por más tiempo de lo que sus ansias de encontrar a Milk le permitían. Estaba desesperado. Cuando por fin vio salir al último grupo de individuos, golpeados y con una expresión de terror en sus rostros, no esperó a que le dieran indicaciones; se apresuró a entrar, gritando el nombre de la mujer a quien había ido a buscar hasta que ésta apareció, flotando sobre su inseparable bola de cristal. A la anciana no le sorprendió en absoluto ver al muchacho ahí. Desde hacía tiempo tenía la sospecha de que muy pronto se encontraría con él para brindarle su ayuda, sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de saber que no recibiría pago alguno por sus servicios. Escuchó con paciencia todo lo que el muchacho tenía por decir.

—Por favor —suplicó cuando terminó de contar todo lo sucedido— Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla.

—Págame primero —le ordenó, con la leve esperanza de que esta vez el muchacho tuviera algo con qué pagarle.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó de manera inocente— Yo no traigo nada para pagarte.

—¡No puedo estar haciendo favores de a gratis todo el tiempo! —gruñó la mujer— ¡Tienes que pagarme!

—Pero Uraña Baba, tú sabes que yo no tengo dinero —le informó el chico mostrándole las palmas de sus manos.

—Uranai Baba —corrigó— U-R-A-N-A-I B-A-B-A.

Ignorándola por completo, el chico continuó hablando:

—Pelearé, si es lo que quieres. Pero ya, porque tengo mucha prisa.

La anciana recordaba muy bien la última vez que el muchacho había estado allí. Siendo apenas un niño había derrotado a todos y cada uno de sus guerreros, no quería ni imaginar cuáles serían los resultados ahora, siendo Goku un adulto hecho y derecho. Estaba segura de que su fuerza había incrementado de una manera impresionante en los últimos años. No sólo podía verlo a simple vista, por su físico y su determinación, sino que lo sentía. Podía sentir la abrumadora energía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Está, bien —suspiró derrotada—. No tiene caso que pelees, le ganarías a todos y solo te haría perder el tiempo. Haré lo que me pides. ¡PERO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¿¡Lo entendiste!?

—¡Gracias, Araña Baba!

—Me doy por vencida... —suspiro, abatida.

La anciana se bajó de su bola de cristal y comenzó a recitar unas palabras muy extrañas mientras hacía unos movimientos aún más extraños. Goku estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacía la vieja hermana del maestro Roshi. Lo invadía esa sensación de vacío en el pecho cada que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Milk estuviera muerta. No era sólo porque sin ella ya no comería tan delicioso como había estado haciendo desde que se casaron. Había otra cosa, algo extraño y desconocido que no lograba entender. ¿Acaso así se sentía querer a una persona? ¿Era eso a lo que Milk se refería cuando le preguntó si la quería? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido extraño que provenía de la gran bola de cristal.

—¡La encontré! —gritó triunfante la adivina.

—¡¿Está viva?! —preguntó Goku con el alma en un hilo mientras intentaba ver la imagen que había aparecido en la bola de cristal.

—Sigue con vida, pero no creo que le quede mucho tiempo...


	6. La angustia de Goku

La imagen que la bola de cristal estaba mostrando no hizo más que confundir más al muchacho de los cabellos alborotados. Era una habitación desconocida y aún sin estar realmente ahí se podía sentir un ambiente pesado y un silencio abrumador. Goku no entendía por qué estaba viendo aquél lugar si él claramente le había pedido a la anciana que encontrara a Milk, pero ella no estaba allí.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, en un tono de voz más alto de lo que pretendía. La desesperación por encontrar a su esposa lo estaba consumiendo—. ¡No veo a Milk por ningún lado! ¡Esa bola no sirve!

Con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con una expresión clara de profunda molestia esperó a que Urania Baba le diera una explicación.

—Claro que funciona —se excusó ella, sin darle mucha importancia—. Si apareció esa imagen es porque Milk está ahí.

La anciana comenzó a cantar de nuevo, conforme avanzaba, la imagen de la esfera de cristal comenzó a cambiar, alejándose de la habitación. Poco a poco fue mostrado la fachada de un edificio de paredes blancas; era un hospital.

—¿Reconoces el lugar? —preguntó Uranai Baba a un Goku a punto de explotar de la desesperación.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí? —exclamó con sorpresa—. La llevé una vez a esa lugar porque enfermó. Entonces eso quiere decir que, ¡está enferma!

—No, Goku. Milk no está enferma —su voz se volvió un susurro—, se está muriendo.

El muchacho ya no necesitaba más detalles. Inmediatamente llamó a su nube voladora y se fue de ahi rumbo al hospital. No paraba de pensar en lo que Urania Baba le había dicho: "Se está muriendo". Esas palabras las repetía una y otra vez en su mente y sumando que se veía incapaz de percibir su ki, estaba comenzando a asustarse de veras. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido de esa manera. Era algo nuevo, extraño y muy desagradable. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación nunca más. No tardó mucho en llegar. La nube se posó afuera de una habitación en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio. Por suerte, la ventana se encontraba abierta, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue saltar y entras a aquella habitación.

El silencio le pesaba demasiado, tal y como lo había percibido antes en la bola de cristal de Urania Baba. En la habitación había tres camas: dos ocupadas y una vacía. Se suponía que Milk estaría ocupando una de esas dos camas, pero incluso estando tan cerca no podía sentirla.

—Creo que he llegado demasiado tarde. —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Se acercó a una de las camas que parecían ocupadas, esperando ver a la chica pero sólo se encontró con un rostro por completo desconocido. Alzó la mirada hacia la siguiente cama.

—Debe ser ella.

Tenía miedo. Sentía que su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para la cantidad de miedo que sentía dentro de él. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y...

—¿Milk? —susurró.


	7. El plan de Goku

Por un momento sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se hacía pedazos poco a poco. La chica que ocupaba la cama no era otra más que Milk pero a pesar de encontrarse a tan pocos centímetros de su cuerpo era incapaz de percibir su energía. ¿Acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? Goku se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta casi sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Con cuidado puso sus manos temblorosas sobre sus mejillas y sintió cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tener sentido de nuevo. Pudo sentir la calidez de su existencia en las palmas de sus manos. Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba.

—Estás viva —susurró aliviado, mientras pegaba su frente con la pequeña frente de su esposa. Antes de poner distancia entre ellos besó sus labios con un movimiento rápido—. Pero no lo entiendo..., tu ki no está.

Dormía y parecía que respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero seguía con vida y eso era lo único que importaba. Cuidadosamente quitó la delgada sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Tenía la intención de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a casa. No iba a permitir que estuviera ni un minuto más en esa habitación que tenía tan peculiar aroma que le hacía pensar en la muerte, él mismo se encargaría de brindarle todos los cuidados que necesitara. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de las heridas que la chica tenía repartidas por todo su cuerpo: raspones y hematomas adornaban su pálida piel. No parecían tan graves, a excepción de una debajo de su pecho, en el lado derecho. Las vendas que la cubrían estaban empapadas en sangre fresca. Después de pensarlo por un par de minutos llegó a la conclusión de que aquella herida era la que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

—Con una semilla del ermitaño bastará para curarlo todo —reflexionó—. Pero no entiendo por qué Uranai Baba dijo que se estaba muriendo si no parece tan grave. Tal vez lo dijo por la falta de ki en su cuerpo, que por cierto en es algo que no termino de comprender. Todo es muy raro... Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. La llevaré a casa y después iré con el Maestro Karin.

Cubrió el menudo cuerpo de su esposa nuevamente con la sabana. Lentamente pasó un brazo debajo de su cabeza y otro por debajo de sus piernas, para así poder cargarla y llevársela inmediatamente de ahí pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación que se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un hombre desconocido.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —preguntó el hombre, exaltado por la imagen que se le presentaba justo delante de sus ojos. Un chico desconocido con una paciente en brazos, dispuesto a irse—. ¡¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer con mi paciente?!

—Pues yo soy Goku —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y me voy a llevar a mi esposa a casa.

El Doctor se quedó paralizado ante la respuesta del muchacho.

—Usted no puede hacer eso, ¡su bebé aún corre peligro!


	8. Espera

—¿Bebé? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Cuál bebé?

—Me sorprende que siendo su esposo, como lo afirma usted, aún no sepa que su esposa está embarazada.

Al escuchar la palabra "embarazada" Goku entendió a qué se refería el Doctor. Milk hablaba sobre eso muy a menudo. Su más grande sueño era tener un hijo. Aquello confundió mucho a Goku en un principio pero Milk se encargó de explicárselo con paciencia todas las veces que necesitó para entenderlo. Aún le costaba creer que una persona pudiera llevar a otra dentro de ella durante tanto tiempo y que después, de un momento a otro, saliera una de esas personas chiquitas a las que llamaban "bebé".

—Entonces los cuidaré a los dos —respondió con seguridad, bajando la mirada hacia la chica que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos—. Tengo que llevarlos a casa, pero gracias por cuidarlos por mí en mi ausencia.

Dicho aquello, Goku se dirigió a la ventana y saltó afuera, dándole un susto tremendo al Doctor. Su nube voladora ya estaba lista para emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Se arrodilló sobre la nube, sosteniendo firmemente a su esposa entre sus brazos. Puso toda su confianza en el algodón amarillo para que llegara sin indicaciones a casa, mientras depositaba toda su atención en el menudo cuerpo de Milk. Con mucha ternura acomodó un mechón rebelde de su suave y lacio cabello detrás de su oreja. Su hogar no estaba muy lejos así que llegaron en pocos minutos. De inmediato se dirigió a la recamara y posó a Milk sobre la cama con cuidado.

—Espérame aquí, por favor. Iré con el maestro Karin por una semilla del ermitaño —le informó.

Sabía que quizá ella no estuviera escuchando y no respondería pero sentia la necesidad de explicarle por qué iba a dejarla sola cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Siempre había pensado que la palabra que mejor describía a Milk era "ternura". La expresión en el rostro de la chica mientras dormía se lo confirmó. Incluso cuando se enojaba, que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia, a él le seguía pareciendo tierno. Le gustaba. Sí, ahora lo entendía por completo. Milk le gustaba y mucho. Lo conmovía. La quería.

—Regresaré lo más pronto posible.

La besó en la frente y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tenía que llegar con el maestro Karin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	9. Respuestas

—Estaba seguro de que vendrías.

La voz del maestro Karin resonó fuerte y clara en todo el lugar. Goku había llegado momentos antes y se encontraba de pie, buscando al gato blanco con una urgencia enorme en su mirada. Finalmente, el maestro decidió salir de entre las sombras.

—¡Maestro Karin! —exclamó al verlo—. ¡Tengo mucha prisa! ¡Necesito una semilla del ermitaño!

—Veo que tus malos modales no han mejorado mucho que digamos, Goku — respondió con tranquilidad.

—Mestro, no tengo tiempo —le dijo, con impaciencia—. Por favor, ¿podría darme una semilla? Es para Milk.

—Eso está mejor. Toma las que necesites —le ofreció—. Ya sabes dónde están.

Goku de inmediato bajó al primer piso de la torre seguido del gato blanco, en donde se encontraban las pocas semillas del ermitaño que quedaban.

—Una será suficiente —dijo mientras apretaba la semilla con su mano derecha y pensaba en la chica que se encontraba inconsciente muy lejos de él—. Gracias, maestro.

Ya que había conseguido lo que necesitaba, Goku se disponía a marcharse pero pocos antes de saltar para subir a su nube una pregunta lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Sabes por qué no puedes sentir el ki de tu esposa?

—¿Eh? —murmuró, confundido—. No, no lo sé.

—Lo suponía —sonrió—. La razón es muy sencilla y es porque el ki del bebé que está dentro de ella es mucho más fuerte e interfiere cuando intentas localizarlo. Lo que tienes que hacer para saber si Milk está fuera de peligro es enfocarte en el bebé. Supongo que bastará con que te acerques lo suficiente a su vientre.

Goku pensó un momento en las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Aquello tenía sentido, pero lo que no tenía sentido eran las heridas que tenía Milk repartidas por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que que había llegado al lugar llamado "Hospital"?

—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? —sin esperar respuesta prosiguió con la interrogación—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Milk? ¿Cómo fue que se lastimó de esa manera?

—Creo que será mejor que eso te lo diga ella misma, aunque dudo que te guste la respuesta —le advirtió—. Ahora vete, que tu esposa te necesita.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, maestro!

Trepó al barandal de la torre y saltó al vacío, cayendo a los pocos segundos en su suave y cómoda compañera de viajes.


	10. Despertar

*POV de Milk.

Su voz sonaba tan extraña..., como si estuviera preocupado por mí. Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que solamente se había tratado de un sueño.

Los ojos me pesaban tanto que me era casi imposible abrirlos. Había disminuido el dolor que sentía pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos; esa sensación era aún más dolorosa que cualquier herida que pudiera tener en el cuerpo. Con cada respiración un leve piquete aparecía debajo de mi pecho. Me llevé la mano al punto exacto de la molestia y me topé con una venda empapada en sangre; mis dedos se habían manchado.

—Tienes que abrir los ojos —me ordené a mí misma.

Me urgía revisar esa herida que parecía ser la peor de todas y, de necesitarla, pedir la ayuda de una enfermera. Estaba plenamente consciente de que me encontraba en el hospital.

—Hubiera sido mejor si él hubiera hecho lo que le pedí en lugar de haberme traído a este lugar —pensé, al recordar lo que había sucedido en el río, donde me encontró.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo logré separar mis párpados. Los ojos me escocían y me vi obligada a mantenerlos cerrados un momento más para disminuir el dolor. Cuando por fin me sentí capaz de abrirlos por completo me encontré rodeada de una total oscuridad que me obligó a ser paciente y esperar un par de minutos más para poder acostumbrar mi vista y así empezar a distinguir los detalles del cuarto donde me encontraba. Aquella habitación me resultó terriblemente familiar. Ya no estaba en el hospital sino en la casa que alguna vez consideré mi hogar.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! Recuerdo perfectamente que él me llevó al hospital y cuando recobré el conocimiento por primera vez aún me encontraba allí. ¿Será posible que Goku...?

Seguramente él andaba por ahí cerca, en alguna parte de la casa. Mi intención era levantarme y averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí pero el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis piernas era demasiado para mis heridas y hacía que me dolieran más de lo normal. Apreté los dientes, tenía que soportarlo. Logré levantarme pero caminaba despacio. Tan solo había llegado a la puerta cuando escuché ruidos en la planta baja. Alguien había entrado a la casa. Me quedé inmóvil y en completo silencio, con la intención de escuchar más pero lo único que podía oír era mi propia respiración. Mis manos estaban aferradas al marco de la puerta para ayudarme a sostenerme pero ya no podía resistir más. Estaba demasiado débil para continuar de pie. Caí de rodillas y el golpe sonó más fuerte de lo esperado en medio del silencio. De inmediato los ruidos en la parte baja de la casa comenzaron de nuevo. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que apareciera una silueta familiar frente a mí.

Entonces, ¿no había sido un sueño? ¿Acaso todo lo que recordaba haber escuchado era real?


	11. Cerca

Goku no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado a su casa, contento por haber conseguido una semilla del ermitaño, cuando escucho un golpe en la planta alta, donde sabía que se encontraba su esposa aún herida e inconsciente. Inmediatamente corrió para verificar que Milk estuviera sana y salva pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se quedó paralizado al ver la escena que estaba frente a él. No comprendía por qué Milk se encontraba en el piso si él la había dejado a salvo sobre la cama. Sin reaccionar, miró cómo la chica comenzaba a moverse, como si quisiera recostarse sobre el suelo.

—Milk —murmuró por fin. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama? Te vas a lastimar.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Milk no soportaba mirarlo y al mismo tiempo ser consciente de que no la quería; ese pensamiento la lastimaba aún más que la herida de su pecho. No tenía otra manera de evitar su mirada más que cerrando los ojos y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Al mismo tiempo, él solamente quería seguir mirándola. Le encantaba mirarla desde tan cerca.

—Te llevaré a la cama de nuevo —le informó.

Pasó su mano izquierda por debajo de la nuca de la chica, para levantar su cabeza. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del charco de sangre que había debajo de su cuerpo. La herida se había abierto por el esfuerzo de levantarse y caminar, y el vendaje ya no era capaz de absorber tanta cantidad de sangre. Ya no podía darse el lujo de esperar ni un minuto más; Milk necesitaba la semilla con urgencia. Sin dejar de sostener su cabeza, buscó la semilla con la mano que aún tenía libre y la acercó a sus labios.

—Come esto, te ayudará. Es una semilla del ermitaño.

Milk no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos ante las palabras de Goku. Estaba tan cerca de ella, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.

—Estás preocupado por mí —afirmó Milk al ver la expresión del rostro del chico. Levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la mejilla de Goku, acariciándolo.


	12. La sorpresa de Milk

Milk volvió a despertar en completa oscuridad, pero esta vez no estaba sola. Pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de que alguien se encontraba acostado a su lado. Escuchar la profunda respiración del chico y comprender que estaba durmiendo la tranquilizó; lo último que quería era hablar con él.

La molestia de la herida en su pecho había desaparecido, incluso ya era capaz de respirar con normalidad pero aún se sentía tan cansada... La idea de levantarse de la cama se le antojaba como un sacrificio innecesario.

—Las heridas han desaparecido —susurró mientras tocaba con cuidado el lugar donde horas antes había sentido una venda empapada en sangre—. Goku habló de una semilla del ermitaño —recordó mientras miraba con ternura al chico que dormía junto a ella.

Pero la sangre y las vendas habían desaparecido también y eso sólo significaba que él se encargó de limpiarla. La chica se ruborizó al pensar en que Goku había visto su pecho desnudo.

—¡No seas tonta! —se reprendió a sí misma—. Aún es tu esposo y te ha visto completamente desnuda muchas veces, además, para él nunca fue algo extraño.

Posó su mano sobre la frente del chico y despeinó con cariño su cabello, aunque este regresó a su lugar en un segundo. Siempre se sintió fascinada por el extraño peinado de su marido; era una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vio, cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

En ese momento Goku comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Milk se paralizara. Lo había despertado.

Después de un grande y largo bostezo, el peli-negro de inmediato puso su atención en su esposa.

—Estás despierta —afirmó con una sonrisa. Se levantó con facilidad y prendió las luces de la habitación. Se quedó un momento de pie, mirándola—. Te ves mucho mejor.

Ya con la habitación iluminada la muchacha se pudo dar cuenta de que afuera seguía oscuro. Los ruidos de la noche impregnaron el lugar. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con un brusco movimiento de la cama. Goku había saltado sobre ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Colocó su cabeza con cuidado sobre el vientre de Milk, como si quisiera escuchar algo, haciendo que ella se quedara paralizada ante tan inesperado gesto.

—El ki del bebé volvió a la normalidad —le informó, sonriendo.

—¿El bebé? —preguntó balbuceando por la impresión de las palabras del chico.

—¡Sí! —respondió. Parecía como si fuera el hombre más feliz del planeta— ¡Nuestro bebé!

Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, Goku volvió a poner su cabeza sobre su vientre. Tal vez, pensó él, el doctor estaba equivocado y Milk no estaba embarazada. Le parecía muy extraño que ella no estuviera feliz con la noticia siendo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo eso.

—Ahí está, no puedo estar equivocado —dijo para sí mismo.

Podía sentir un ki desconocido en el lugar donde debería estar el pequeño ki de su esposa.

—Goku —le llamó. El chico sintió cómo Milk colocaba ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para hacer que levantara la cabeza y la mirara—. Dime qué está pasando, por favor.

—Cuando fui por ti al hospital el señor que te tenía ahí me dijo que estabas embarazada.

—¿Fuiste por mí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estoy embarazada?

Milk estaba a punto de explotar en llanto. No sabía si era de felicidad por la noticia del embarazo, por la sorpresa de que Goku se mostrara tan interesado, la desesperación por entender los sentimientos del chico o por el miedo de darle un futuro sin padre al pequeño que estaba en camino.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —respondió Goku haciendo una mueca. Con mucha calma e intentando ser claro y no pasar nada por alto, su esposo le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde la mañana que despertó y no la encontró en casa—. Estaba muy preocupado. Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿lo prometes?

—Yo...

No lo pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos; no quería que él la viera así. Se sentía tan confundida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—No llores, por favor —le pidió, preocupado.

Se acercó a ella y la tocó con cuidado en donde había estado la herida.

—Ya no está, ya no te va a doler más. No llores —le pidió nuevamente. No le agradaba la sensación que le provocaba verla de esa manera—. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste esa herida? Y... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Ya no te gusta vivir aquí conmigo?


	13. Flashback

Lo último que quería era responder a sus preguntas pero estaba consciente de que no tendría más opción que hacerlo. Prefirió comenzar con la primera, con la esperanza de evitar, con la distracción que provocaría, la respuesta a la segunda pregunta que le había hecho el muchacho del cabello alborotado.

 _Decidí salir de noche para que no pudieras escucharme, aunque cuando estás dormido no hay poder en este planeta que pueda despertarte, excepto el olor a comida. No debí haberlo hecho, lo más prudente era haber esperado a que saliera el sol. Mi plan era ir a casa de mi padre, pero no pensé en la distancia ni el peligro. Con la mente nublada por el dolor tardé mucho en percatarme de que había cometido un terrible error y cuando por fin lo hice comencé a entrar en pánico. Los ruidos de la noche se me antojaban aterradores y en poco tiempo ya me encontraba corriendo desesperada, huyendo de mi propia imaginación. Fue entonces cuando tropecé._

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. A Milk le costaba trabajo continuar el relato, pero a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Goku, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo de lado. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido.

—Continúa —le animó, al ver que la chica dudaba en seguir hablando.

—Es difícil —respondió en un susurro.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero continúa.

 _No estoy muy consciente de lo que sucedió después de eso. Solo recuerdo que rodaba y conforme iban pasando los segundos todo mi cuerpo me dolía más y más. Quizá caí desde muy alto; o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio porque sentí que pasó una eternidad hasta que mi cuerpo finalmente se detuvo. Reconocí la sensación de algo líquido debajo de mí, pero la escasa luz proporcionada por la luna me impidió darme cuenta de qué se trataba. Era incapaz de moverme y a los pocos minutos ya ni siquiera podía mantenerme despierta. No supe que aquello que sentí se trataba de mi propia sangre hasta que recobré el conocimiento. Estaba amaneciendo y pude ver con claridad que me encontraba tendida sobre un charco carmesí._

— _Es sorprendente que sigas viva después de haber rodado de esa manera —escuché una voz muy cerca de mí._

—Alguien te encontró —concluyó Goku—. ¿Quién fue?

—Piccolo.

La sorpresa del chico fue más que evidente. Se levantó de la cama de un solo movimiento y se quedó de pie, inmóvil y con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Milk no supo si continuar contándole lo que pasó o esperar a que él dijera algo. Al final, fue él quien decidió hablar:

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Intentaba controlar su creciente ira apretando sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran blancos de la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

—Un poco —respondió con miedo a la reacción que su marido pudiera tener.

—¿Fue él quien te hizo esa herida?

—No hagas más preguntas y trata de tranquilizarte, por favor —le pidió.

Milk sentía un deseo casi incontrolable de levantarse y acercarse al muchacho. Deseaba borrar esa expresión que le parecía tan desconocida de su rostro; estaba tan enojado y preocupado... Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. En su lugar, decidió continuar contándole lo sucedido.

 _Intenté levantarme para correr y poder alejarme de ahí pero me fue imposible hacerlo. La única opción que me quedaba era arrastrarme aunque eso significara sentir más dolor. Estaba desesperada por poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. Piccolo se quedó inmóvil, mirándome y sonriendo, como si disfrutara de ver mi desesperación por huir de él. No le quería quitar los ojos de encima así que avanzaba de espaldas a lo desconocido. En poco tiempo caí al río. No me había percatado de que estaba en ese sitio. De inmediato, el agua a mi alrededor se tornó rosa haciendo que mi desesperación aumentara. Con lo débil que me encontraba me dio miedo no poder mantenerme a flote. Mi atención estaba puesta en no hundirme así que no me di cuenta cuando él se acercó flotando para sacarme de ahí. Grité y patalee pero él ni se inmutó. Me dejó bruscamente sobre una piedra muy grande._

— _No podría haber pedido algo mejor: La esposa de Goku herida e indefensa. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando encuentre tu cuerpo sin vida —se rió. Con una mano me sujetó del cuello con fuerza, casi asfixiándome, y con la otra tocó la herida que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Grité del dolor—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó sonriendo._

 _Para entonces ya no sólo la tocaba, sino que tenía los dedos dentro de ella._

—¡BASTA! —gritó Goku—. ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO ESTO!

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	14. Silencios

**POVde Milk.**

Lo alcancé justo antes de que subiera a su nube. Corrí tan deprisa que no pude frenar; me detuve al chocar con su espalda y me abracé a ella. Lo sujeté con todas mis fuerzas, dejando mis manos sobre su pecho, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Si él decidía irse, yo no tendría oportunidad de detenerlo.

—No vayas —supliqué.

Recargué mi frente a su cuerpo y comencé a llorar. Jamás debí contarle que Piccolo me había lastimado cuando me encontró. Ahora se negaba a escuchar lo que restaba de lo sucedido y estaba tan enfurecido que solo pensaba en ir a buscarlo para pelear con él. En ese momento pude sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Goku; de nuevo apretaba los puños con una fuerza impresionante. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que lo vería actuar de esa manera. No era mi Goku, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

—¡Suéltame, Milk! —ordenó. Incluso su voz parecía distinta.

—¡No! —grité al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Sentía que se me iban a partir los brazos pero no me importaba. Lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento era evitar que hiciera una locura—. Tienes que seguir escuchándome, por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche? —su voz iba aumentando el volumen— ¿¡Cómo Piccolo disfrutó al torturarte de esa manera!?

—No —susurré. Me quedé sin fuerzas. Bajé los brazos, dándome por vencida—. Lo que quiero que escuches es cómo yo le pedí que me matara.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Bajé la mirada, intentando controlar mi llanto y no vi cuando él dejó de darme la espalda.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

Su voz regresó a la normalidad. Con eso me di cuenta de que lo había logrado; impedí que fuera a buscar a Piccolo. Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en mí y le interesaba más escuchar mi respuesta que ir a ponerse en peligro, en plena noche, buscando a alguien tan peligroso.

—Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, hay que volver a casa.

No esperé respuesta. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Pasaron un par de segundos para que escuchara pasos detrás de mí. Subí directamente a la recámara. Me dispuse a buscar una cobija de tamaño no tan grande pero que alcanzara a cubrirnos a los dos; me estaba muriendo de frío y supuse que él se encontraba en la misma situación. Él, sin embargo, solo se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome ir de un lado a otro en la habitación. Cuando por fin encontré lo que quería, me senté sobre la cama y me puse la cobija sobre la espalda.

—Siéntate conmigo —le pedí al mismo tiempo que levantaba una parte de la cobija con mi mano derecha. Hizo una mueca extraña, parecida a una sonrisa y se acercó lento hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo pasaba el resto de la manta por su espalda—. Sújetala para que no se caiga.

—Deja de hacer tiempo y cuéntame lo que pasó.

No estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan serio. Me parecía tan lejano, tan desconocido...

Ya no podía retrasarlo más, tenía que seguir contándole lo que había sucedido.


	15. Regresa a mí

POV de Milk. 

_El dolor se estaba volviendo tan insoportable que ya no fui capaz de retener mis lágrimas. La desesperación de verme en esa situación y no poder hacer nada para salvarme no hacía más que empeorar las cosas._

— _Por favor —susurré._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando la expresión en el rostro de Piccolo cambió por completo. Con un movimiento brusco, que me hizo gritar del inmenso dolor, sacó los dedos que tenía dentro de mi herida y me soltó de golpe. Caí de rodillas, muy cerca de la roca en donde minutos antes me había colocado al sacarme del río. Me quedé inmóvil, mirándolo sorprendida mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mientras me mantuvo sujeta contuve la respiración. Él también me miraba directamente. Con los ojos muy abiertos y sin apartarlos de mí, dio dos pasos hacia atrás._

— _No tiene caso que mate a una criatura tan débil como tú —se excusó—. Mi objetivo es Goku y ahora que tus estupideces han despertado mis ganas de pelear, iré a hacerle una visita. Tengo una nueva técnica que me encantaría mostrarle._

—Con que una nueva técnica, ¿eh? —exclamó Goku.

—¡Quita esa expresión de emoción de tu rostro y déjame continuar! —grité, molesta. Dio un pequeño brinco y guardó silencio de inmediato.

 _Quise moverme e intentar detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado en tan solo un segundo; ahora deseaba que se quedara ahí, conmigo. Sentía un miedo terrible de sólo pensar en que pudiera hacerte daño. Era de madrugada, tú aún estarías dormido y eso significaba que te atacaría por sorpresa. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si dejaba que se marchara._

— _¡No, por favor! —supliqué. Quise ponerme de pie pero el dolor me lo impidió—. Aquí me tienes a mí. ¡Mátame pero a él no le hagas daño!_

...

Goku estaba a punto de protestar ante las palabras de la chica, pero ella lo impidió poniendo su mano libre sobre sus labios, con suavidad. El gesto lo sorprendió, pero sirvió para hacerle guardar silencio.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero deja que termine de hablar —le pidió, aún con su mano sobre su boca—. Por favor.

El chico sabía que lo mejor era no discutir con su esposa; asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato Milk bajó su mano y la posó en su regazo.

 _Hubo un momento de silencio que se vio interrumpido bruscamente por la risa de Piccolo. Se giró para mirarme, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y se acuclilló frente a mí._

— _No pensé que fueras tan estúpida —se burló—. Dar tu vida a cambio de la miserable existencia de Goku, aún con eso que llevas dentro de ti._

—No supe a qué se refería con eso hasta que me dijiste que estaba embarazada —le dijo a su esposo, con la mirada gacha.

 _En esos momentos no tuve tiempo de razonar y sacar una conclusión de lo que me acababa de decir. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Sabía que en cualquier instante perdería la consciencia._

— _Además, el hecho de que te mate a ti en este lugar no me impedirá ir después en busca de tu querido Goku._

 _Aquello fue lo último que logré escuchar. Cuando recobré la conciencia ya me encontraba en el hospital. Una de las enfermeras me dijo, en los pocos minutos que pude mantenerme despierta, que un ser muy extraño había llegado volando y me había dejado justo en la entrada principal del edificio._

—Dejó de hacerte daño cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada —afirmó Goku—. Supongo que no vino a buscarme por el mismo motivo. Piccolo no es tan malo, después de todo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de haber escuchado que me lastimó de esa manera?!

—Pero sigues viva —sonrió—. Y yo también.

—¿Y qué pasará si decide venir a buscarte después?

—No te preocupes, entrenaré duro para poder derrotarlo —la chica se limitó a mirarlo, enojada—. Y por favor, nunca más vuelvas a dar la vida por mí.

Milk había respondido a su primera pregunta, pero ahora que ya se encontraba a salvo, a su lado, la segunda era la que más le importaba al muchacho. No comprendía por qué la chica se había ido tan de repente. Quizá había hecho algo mal y no se había dado cuenta. Necesitaba que se lo dijera para no volver a hacerlo jamás.

...

 **POV Goku.**

—Ahora responde a mis otras preguntas —le pedí.

En el momento en que escuchó mis palabras su actitud cambió por completo. Dejó de sujetar la cobija que nos mantenía calentitos a ambos, dejándola caer sobre la cama, y se recorrió un poco a su izquierda, alejándose de mí. Sentí algo extraño en ese momento, como si hiciera frío dentro de mi cuerpo. Había girado la cabeza y ya ni si quiera me miraba.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le pregunté, intentando ignorar la sensación tan desagradable que me había producido su actitud—. ¿Ya no te gusta vivir en esta casa, conmigo?

—Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa de mi padre en cuanto amanezca.

—¿Por qué? Sólo dime por qué quieres irte.

—Porque te quiero y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo —respondió—. Es muy doloroso para mí vivir contigo sabiendo eso.

Milk se levantó de la cama y comenzó a llorar. Caminaba de un lado a otro, como desesperada. Yo me quedé sentado, mirándola, sin comprender muy bien por qué ella se mostraba tan segura sobre mis sentimientos si yo nunca le había dicho que no la quería. En ese momento recordé las preguntas que me hizo la noche anterior a su partida... ¿Todo había sido por eso? Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. La sujeté de la mano, con cuidado de no lastimarla, para detener su andar por la habitación.

—Suéltame... —susurró sin mucho ánimo.

Logré mi objetivo. Ella se detuvo en cuanto nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, pero seguía sin querer mirarme. Con la mano que aún le quedaba libre comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas. Odiaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi matrimonio con Milk era lo mucho que aprendía estando a su lado; me hacía experimentar sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—No te voy a soltar —le informé—. Quiero que intentes calmarte y me escuches, por favor.

La jalé un poco hacia mí y la abracé, intentando no lastimarla. Se sentía tan frágil entre mis brazos... No me importó que no correspondiera al abrazo, no iba a soltarla. El olor que emanaba su cabello me hacía no querer separarme de ella ni un centímetro.

—Creo que entiendo por qué piensas que no te quiero —le susurré al oído—. No te voy a negar que aun no comprendo por completo lo que es querer a una persona, pero sí sé que quiero aprenderlo contigo.

Su cuerpo se tensó entre mis brazos.

—Odié la sensación que me produjo el no verte al despertar.

—Te casaste conmigo sólo por compromiso, no porque estuvieras enamorado de mí —dijo de pronto—. Te estoy liberando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido.

Me separé de su cuerpo un poco, para poder mirarla. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer pero parecía más triste que nunca.

—Por favor —murmuró—. Quiero irme, será lo mejor para los dos.

—Me casé contigo porque de inmediato supe que eras la única mujer en este universo con la que querría pasar el resto de mi vida.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Goku?

Jamás había estado más seguro de algo en la vida, pero preferí no decírselo con palabras. La besé, mientras la apretaba a mí con más fuerza.

—Regresa a mí —susurré en el momento en que nuestros labios se separaron para tomar aire.

Milk sonrió. La expresión en su rostro era la misma de siempre, la que tanto me gustaba observar cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

—Ya estoy contigo —respondió. 

**...FIN...**


	16. Epílogo

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Goku sentado sobre la cama, mirando su vientre con sumo interés. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo y por más que pasaban los meses, no podía acostumbrarse. Era como si él aún no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de todas las explicaciones que le había dado desde que ambos supieron que estaba embarazada. Lo comprendía, pero eso no hacía disminuir la incomodidad que sentía al percatarse de las miradas curiosas de su esposo.

—Deja de mirarme —le ordenó.

Goku ni si quiera se había percatado de que su esposa ya estaba despierta. Dio un saltito, de manera inconsciente, cuando escuchó su voz. Parecía molesta. Había aprendido a descifrar su verdadero estado de humor con tan solo escucharla. Siempre le estaba reprendiendo por cualquier cosa y parecía como si disfrutara mucho de gritarle, pero a pesar de eso, Goku sabía que no siempre estaba molesta con él; simplemente así era el carácter de su mujer.

—Tu barriga es más grande de lo que era ayer —comentó, despreocupado—. ¿Hasta cuándo dejará de crecer?

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas esas cosas! —respondió Milk a gritos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

El chico ignoró por completo los gritos de la muchacha. Se había percatado de algo... El ki que se lograba percibir dentro de Milk estaba sufriendo un cambio. No era capaz de explicarlo, pero era como si se estuviese moviendo, como si quisiera salir de allí. Se puso a gatas por encima del cuerpo de su esposa, y pegó la cabeza a su viente. Un gesto más al que Milk aún no se acostumbraba. Goku siempre la sorprendía haciendo y diciendo cosas extrañas sobre el ki del bebé. Hubo varias ocasiones en el que aseguró que el bebé quería salir, que era hora de que fueran al hospital para que le ayudaran a hacerlo, pero nunca tuvo razón en sus sospechas.

— _Milk, el bebé debe estar muy incómodo ahí adentro —le dijo una vez—. Seguro que este cambio que percibo es porque quiere salir._

— _Solo han pasado cinco meses, Goku —le informó con paciencia—. Aún no puede salir._

Pero a pesar de todas las explicaciones, el muchacho seguía insistiendo con lo mismo. En lo único que acertó fue al decir que era un niño. Milk lo había soñado en varias ocasiones: ella sentada en una mecedora, con un bebé muy parecido a su padre. Se veía cantándole mientras observaba feliz cómo su pequeño rostro se iba relajando hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Y si Goku decía que se trataba de un niño, entonces debía ser verdad.

—Creo que ahora sí quiere salir.

—Aún no va a salir —su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse otra vez. El embarazo le sentaba muy mal, emocionalmente hablando—. Él avisará cuando haya llegado la hora.

—Bueno, pero no llores —le pidió. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora parecía preocupado—. Tu barriga me gusta, de verdad. No llores, por favor.

El comentario hizo reír a la muchacha. Amaba esos momentos. Le parecía increíble cómo Goku era capaz de cambiarle el humor con tan solo un par de palabras.

—Milk —la llamó de repente—. Hay algo extraño...

—Otra vez no... —suspiró.

Su esposo acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, y fijó su mirada en los grandes ojos negros de la muchacha.

—Hay un brillo extraño en tus ojos —le informó sin despegar la mirada de sus pupilas.

—Son las lágrimas.

—¡No! —protestó, un poco molesto—. Es algo diferente.

—Entonces es por el embarazo.

—Te hace ver más bonita —le dijo sonriendo.

Su mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios y en un instante, la pareja se encontró disfrutando de un tierno beso. Desde que había sucedido el incidente de Piccolo, Milk notaba más cariñoso a su esposo. A sus repentinos besos sí que se estaba acostumbrando y le encantaba. Amaba la sensación que le producía su cercanía y el roce de su lengua dentro de su boca. Pero el encanto no duró mucho tiempo...

—¡Goku! —gritó de repente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para cortar el beso—. Creo que el bebé ya quiere salir...

—Te lo dije —comentó triunfante. Había tenido razón.

—¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SIN HACER NADA! ¡LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAL!

 **...**

A Goku no le gustaba ese lugar. Le hacía recordar los momentos de angustia por los que pasó cuando Milk estaba desaparecida. Había llegado ahí con la idea de que encontraría a su esposa muerta y verse de nuevo en ese sitio tan desagradable sólo le hacía temer por su vida, y ahora también por la de su bebé. La chica le había comentado una vez que había ocasiones en las que los embarazos no salían bien y alguien moría durante el parto. Él no quería que eso sucediera. Por eso le había pedido a Krilin que conservara las cuatro esferas del Dragón que había encontrado cuando pensaban que Milk había muerto. Goku se encargó de encontrar las restantes, sin decirle a su esposa, para tenerlas listas en caso de necesitarlas. Le aterraba perderla.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo, en espera de noticias. Intentaba sentir el ki del bebé, pero el olor del lugar, que se le antojaba como a muerte y los ruidos de todas las personas que andaban deambulando cerca no lo dejaban concentrarse. Pasaron seis largas horas hasta que por fin tuvo noticias de Milk y su hijo.

—¡¿Dónde está Milk?! —preguntó, exaltado—. ¿Ya puedo pasar a verla?

—Cálmese, por favor —le pidió el Doctor con amabilidad. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así de preocupado por su esposa en un parto—. La señora Milk está bien y el bebé también se encuentra en perfecto estado.

 **...**

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación fue a Milk sentada en la cama, sonriéndole ampliamente al bebé que llevaba en brazos.

—Goku —murmuró al verlo. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Acércate a ver a nuestro hijo.

El chico dudó un momento antes de caminar hacia ella. De nuevo estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida. Se acercó a paso lento, hasta quedar de pie justo al lado de su esposa y se inclinó un poco para poder mirar el bulto que llevaba ella entre los brazos. De entre las mantas, se asomaba un pequeño rostro coronado con abundante cabellera oscura. El bebé mantenía los ojos cerrados pero no paraba de hacer ruiditos y sonreír.

—Tenías razón, es un niño —comentó Milk sin dejar de sonreír.

Goku la miró. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa del asombro que sentía en esos momentos. A pesar de saberlo desde hacía tiempo, aún no podía creer que ese pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él fuera su hijo y que hubiera estado viviendo dentro de Milk durante nueve meses.

—Es identico a mí —atinó a decir.

—¡Sí! —la muchacha ya no podía ocultar más la emoción; las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Al percatarse de ello, Goku se inclinó aún más hacia ellos y besó la frente de su esposa. Todo el miedo que había sentido se había esfumado. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era una enorme felicidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No hubo necesidad de preocuparse por las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la muchacha, él sabía que eran porque estaba contenta.

—Estuve pensando en un nombre, pero no quería decirte hasta estar segura de que sería un varón.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó interesado.

—Gohan.


End file.
